grapplerbakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaku Kaioh
'''Kaku Kaioh (郭 海皇) - '''is the renowned Supreme Grandmaster of Chinese Kung Fu. (Kenpo in Japanese) He is also known as the Kaioh of all Kaiohs and current and last champion of the Chinese Raitai Tournament in the last 100 years and is the Captain of the Chinese Team vs Japanese American Team. He is the father of Shunsei Kaku. Appearance Kaku is roughly aged at about being a 146 years old. He is a thinly shrunken old man almost skeletal like figure being shorter than Baki Hanma. Heavily wrinkled face and has long white thin receding hairline which he covers with a cap. Requires to wears glasses and sit in a wheelchair when not in combat. Attire wise he wears a light colored knee length tangzhuang jacket and matching pants and a pair of Kung Fu shoes. In his youth he is seen being very large and muscular being almost the same size as Biscuit Oliva. His long black hair being tied in a traditional topknot and wrapped in a cloth with a robe wrapped and tied around his waist. But due to his first loss at the hands of an elderly Kung Fu master Kaku abandoned all weight training equipment and began his Kung Fu training only to notice his once large muscles began to shrunk and wither away to his current body. Personality Kaku is shown to be very ruthless and prideful in Chinese Martial Arts, its history and culture believing it to be the ultimate way of life. Being over 100 years old with several decades of training Kaku is shown to view all other fighters in contempt regardless of their age. His ruthlessness/ pride is greatly exampled when he has a meeting with the remaining Kaiohs (besides Zyaku Kaioh) and the Chinese Martial Arts Association elders telling everyone that he is displeased that most of the rounds in the tournament were not won by the Kaiohs and won by foreigners showing a prejudice side to him. He then ask the CMAA elders to put their best combat hands together only to comment how "cute girls hand" they have only to stab all three hands with a needle then slice off their hands with a simple hand chop telling the three elders that Kaiohs loss was due to their incompetence and reforms a new team the all Chinese Teams and replaces two of the Kaiohs with his son Shunsei and best friend Ron Shun Bun. In his fight with Yujiro Hanma the two have a brief conversation where Kaku explains that he has abandoned all joys in life to seek out strength and become the strongest only to care and miss the one thing he truly cared about was his old strength/ body ie muscles. Thus showing a great example of him being very emotionless and unattached and only drives himself to be the strongest even earning the hatred of his family only to feel UN-bothered. In the Grappler Baki - Son of Ogres series Kaku is shown to make an appearance at the request of Retsu Kaioh to help train and aide Katsumi Orochi in the fusion of Chinese Kung Fu's 4,000 years with Karate's 500 year history. In this series Kaku is shown in a more nice and friendly personality with a bit of comedic sense. Relationship Shunsei Kaku - is the son of Kaku Kaioh, it is stated by Kaku that when he abandoned all life's joys he was not bothered that his family had abandoned and hated him it is unknown if Shunsei hates his father but he still comes out to participate in the Raitai Tournament at the request of his father. The two are shown to have a very close but distant relationship between father and son such as Shunsei reminds his father that everyone on the team gets a "one man, one kill" when his father suggest he fights on the entire Japanese-American Team on his own. After Shunsei's loss to Baki; Kaku says to an awakened Shunsei are you really my son because my son would never lose. Yujiro Hanma - Yujiro faces off against Kaku in the last round of the Raitai Tournament, Kaku always refer to Yujiro as the 'strong young one' in their fight against raw strength vs Martial Arts logic. He is shown later on to respect Yujiro when the latter almost kills him he in turn tells Yujiro that was the greatest fight he ever had in the last 100 years and bestows upon Yujiro the title of Kaioh saying he has earned it. Ability Category:Characters